Lyssa
by supernatfem76
Summary: This is the sequel to The Visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! All of your suggestions helped to make this a better story.**

**Previously in The Visit: Vicki's father came to town to reconnect with his daughter. At first Vicki refused to speak with him but eventually she does. While talking to her father, she learns that he has another family and she has a sister. Her sister, Lyssa shows up at the end of the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"When Stanley said that you were interested in meeting me, I didn't think you would show up on my doorstep this soon."

Lyssa sat in one of the wooden chairs in the waiting area. "I know I should have called first but I figured if I just showed up there was no way you could turn me away."

Vicki sat beside her. "Despite my feelings towards our father, I would never condemn you for what he did. Where are you staying?"

Her half sister's eyes studied the floor for a moment. "I was kind of hoping I could stay with you. That way we could get a chance to know each other better. I'll understand if you say no. I saw a couple of motels on the way here. I could always stay at one of those."

As they were talking, an attractive guy with shoulder length curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes stepped into the doorway.

Lyssa inclined her head. "Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

As Vicki shook her head emphatically, a big grin spread across Henry's face.

"Actually he's my partner. Henry Fitzroy, this is Lyssa Nelson."

"Hi, Henry."

Henry bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked past Lyssa at Vicki. "I think I'll give you two some alone time."

"You don't have to go on my account. I always say the more the merrier."

The vampire briefly smiled. "I doubt you want me to be privy to everything you intended to discuss with your long lost sister."

"True. Well, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully I'll see you again."

Vicki was beginning to wonder whether it was Henry's vampiric charm working on her sister or whether she was always this forward.

Henry glanced at Lyssa before returning his gaze to Vicki. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Vicki. Goodnight, ladies."

"Night, Henry."

Vicki's partner left.

Lyssa's reddish eyebrows rose in question. "Is Henry seeing anyone?"

"No, but his life is very complicated."

"Whose isn't?" Lyssa countered.

"He's older than you."

"Yeah, maybe by a couple of years. Four tops."

"Henry's older than he looks. It just wouldn't be a good idea." Vicki quickly changed the subject. "How long are you staying in town?"

"I'm on semester break so at least a couple of weeks." Lyssa rose and put on her backpack. "I guess I better check in at one of those motels before they are full." She walked toward the door.

"Lyssa… wait. There's no rule saying you can't stay with me. I just have one question. Do you snore?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 2**

Lyssa grabbed one end of the bar while Vicki grasped the other. They tugged hard and the sofa expanded into a king sized bed.

"How about I cook you dinner as a thank you for letting me stay with you?"

Her sister shook her head back and forth. "That's really not necessary."

"Come on, when was the last time you had a good home-cooked meal?"

Vicki mulled over that question for several minutes.

"I'm guessing it's been pretty long if you have to think about it."

"What can I say? My idea of cooking is sifting through my collection of takeout menus. Besides my line of work doesn't really allow for home-cooked meals."

"Well I love to cook and I would like to cook for my newly found sister. Let's see what you have to work with."

"You love to cook? Are you sure we are related?" The PI teased as they headed into the kitchen.

Vicki's sister opened one cupboard. Plates, glasses and bowls. She opened another. A box of rice, Shredded Spoonfuls, Folgers coffee and some coffee filters. She opened the freezer. A ton of frozen Healthy Choice dinners along with some meat which was almost completely crystallized. Lyssa opened the refrigerator and placed the mystery meat inside. _Hopefully it will thaw by tomorrow_. The contents of the refrigerator looked more promising. A dozen eggs, a bag of shredded cheese and a bag of ready to eat romaine lettuce. Lyssa was sure she'd be able to whip up something but a trip to the grocery store would definitely be in order.

"I may need a few more things to complement our feast tomorrow. Is there a grocery store nearby?"

"About a block away. I'll show you in the morning." Vicki opened the linen closet, pulled out a purple sheet set and returned to the sofa bed.

The fitted sheet hung mid-air before sailing down to the mattress. Vicki tucked in the top part of the sheet while Lyssa took care of the opposite end. "Would you like to invite Henry to dinner tomorrow?"

It took all Vicki had not to burst out laughing at that question. Somehow she managed to keep her composure.

"Henry works nights so he would still be sleep at that time."

"I could always push dinner back so he could come."

"That's very nice of you to invite Henry to dinner but I think I'd prefer just us girls."

Her younger sister shrugged. "You can't blame a girl for trying."

The private investigator grabbed a flat sheet and threw Lyssa a pillowcase. "Since you're not seeing Henry, is there anyone else you're dating?"

Vicki shook her head firmly. "Not at the moment. I'm too busy running my business."

Lyssa took a seat on the fully made bed. "I know what you mean. School keeps me pretty busy. I figure there will be enough time for that once I'm finished with college. I'm afraid my grades would suffer if I got involved in some messy relationship."

_She definitely is my sister._

Her sister continued. "I dated a guy for a while in high school but it didn't end well."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sometimes it happens that way. That's life. I try not to dwell on it."

Vicki wasn't sure who Lyssa was trying to convince more herself or her.

"Well I've talked your head off enough tonight. I think I'll turn in."

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in my bedroom."

"I will."

Vicki turned to leave.

"Thanks for everything, Vicki."

"You said that already. Just consider it part of my sisterly duties."

Lyssa smiled briefly. "Okay. Night, Vicki."

"Night."

* * *

A man watched from across the street as the lights were cut off. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of her before going to the motel but the curtains had remained closed. Years had passed since he had last seen her. Seeing her at the airport was a sign. He was sure of it. He still remembered the lavender scent of her shampoo. The sweet smell of her freckled skin. The way her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He had been a fool to let her go. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 3**

"Morning, Coreen."

"Hi, Vicki." The Goth looked from Vicki to the redhead standing next to her. "Hi, are you a new client?"

"Actually, I'm Vicki's sister."

"I thought you were an only child."

Vicki sipped her coffee. "That's what I thought until yesterday. Coreen Fennel. This is Lyssa Nelson."

The two women shook hands.

"Okay, I want all the details."

"Stanley has another family."

Coreen began the interrogation. "Did you know about Vicki or was this a surprise for you too?"

"My dad had talked about Vicki over the years so I was really curious to meet her. When he said he was coming to Toronto, I figured now was my chance to finally meet my sister."

"How long are you in town for?"

"At least a couple of weeks."

Lyssa didn't know what to make of Vicki's assistant. Coreen seemed nice but very inquisitive. There were Goths on campus but she didn't hang out with them. And somehow she always pegged them as more introverted types.

"How did you and Vicki meet?"

"I was actually one of her clients."

"How did that turn into a job offer?"

"Vicki was looking for an assistant and I hadn't been to class for weeks so it seemed like a good fit. So are you in school?"

"I'm currently a junior at Seton Hill University. I'm enrolled in the Physician's Assistant Program."

"I was still undecided when I left school. It's so hard to know what you would enjoy doing for the rest of your life."

"I guess I'm very lucky that I knew this is what I wanted to do," Lyssa replied.

"I'm jealous."

"Girls, I'll be in my office."

"Okay."

Vicki settled into the chair behind her desk. _Who knew that her sister and Coreen would hit it off so well?_

* * *

As Lyssa was preparing dinner, someone knocked at the door.

"Just a minute." She turned all the burners to warm.

"I have a delivery for Victoria Nelson. I'll need your signature."

As she scribbled her name, the delivery man sprayed something in her face. She coughed twice, was hit by a pang of dizziness and felt herself fall forward.

As soon as the young woman collapsed in his arms, the delivery man checked both ends of the hallway before carrying her into the apartment. He retrieved a large cardboard box and dolly from the hallway. Gathering the redhead in his arms, he slid her into the box and closed the flaps. He checked the corridor. Still empty. He closed the door and whistled to himself as he left the building.

* * *

As Vicki inserted the key into her apartment door, she could smell something burning. The lock was already off.

_Maybe her sister forgot to lock it. _

"I thought you said you were a good cook," she teased but received no reply in return. Vicki walked into the kitchen and turned off all the burners. Then she checked her bedroom and the bathroom. No Lyssa.

_Maybe she went out. No, that's not right, she wouldn't have left the burners on._

The PI slid her cell from her jacket and dialed Lyssa's number. Her sister's cell rang in her backpack.

_Lyssa wouldn't leave without telling me where she was going or at least leaving a note. We were supposed to have dinner tonight._

She dialed her assistant. "Hi, Coreen. You didn't happen to hear from Lyssa, did you?"

"Not after our short tour of Toronto this afternoon. Why, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know."

* * *

When Lyssa awoke, her arms and legs were bound to a very uncomfortable chair. Something soft was rubbing against her eyelids. The last thing she remembered was going to the door to sign for a package for Vicki.

The door creaked open. Dress shoes clicked against the floor before stopping in front of her. Another set of footsteps followed.

"Who is this? This isn't Victoria Nelson."

"I went to the address you gave me."

"You, idiot! You kidnapped the wrong woman."

"But you told me she lived alone. How was I supposed to know that someone else would be there?"

The woman sighed. She imagined herself breaking his neck but she quickly dismissed that idea. It would be hard to find another thug on such short notice. "I guess it's true what they say good help is hard to find."

The woman snatched off her blindfold. "What is your name?"

Lyssa remained quiet. Her lack of response was rewarded with a backhand to her face.

"Lyssa Nelson."

Her kidnapper cupped her face. "Are you any relation to Victoria Nelson?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lyssa hoped she sounded braver than she really felt.

The woman slapped her again. "I'm asking the questions. Are you related to Vicki Nelson?"

"Yes, she's my sister."

Her abductor laughed. "I think this is going to work out even better than I thought."

"And what is that supposed to mean? What do you want with my sister?"

"You'll see. Keep an eye on her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 4**

Two hours had passed since Vicki had come home to an empty apartment. There were no signs of a struggle or any clues to her sister's whereabouts. The PI hoped her sister's sudden disappearance had nothing to do with Astaroth.

A knock sounded at the door. Vicki looked through the peephole before opening it.

"Good evening, Victoria. Coreen told me about the current situation."

"Hi, Henry."

The vampire stepped inside and sat on the couch. "Any news on your sister?"

"No, not yet. Maybe I shouldn't have let her stay with me. It's not like all the supernatural forces that are after me would suddenly take a holiday just because my sister's in town. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you just met your sister and you wanted to get to know her better. What better way to do that than to have her stay with you?"

"True, but if something happens to her because of me…"

"It's too early to draw any conclusions. Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"I hope so Henry, but my gut is telling me that something's wrong."

Another rap at the door interrupted their conversation. Vicki didn't recognize the man standing outside her apartment. He was in his twenties and several inches taller than her. He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

Figuring that she had the backup of a vampire, Vicki opened the door slightly. "I think you have the wrong apartment."

"No, I definitely have the right apartment. Is Lyssa here?"

Vicki eyed the man suspiciously. "Who are you? And how did you know she was staying with me?"

"Can we continue this conversation inside?" She stepped back and let him into her apartment.

Henry's eyes narrowed as the young man sat down in a chair across from him.

"My name is Steve Carson. I went to high school with Lyssa. I was having trouble with Trigonometry. My football coach suggested that I sign up for peer tutoring." Steve grinned. "That's how we met. We ran in different circles. I was a jock. She was one of the smartest kids in our school. But somehow we just clicked. Soon after my tutoring ended, we started dating. Things were going great until I screwed everything up. At the time I wasn't a one woman kind of guy. Lyssa caught me in a compromising position with a cheerleader. I'll never forget the look on her face. I tried to act like it was no big deal but it was. I was such an idiot. I hadn't seen her in years until I saw her at the airport. I followed her to your office, Miss Nelson, and then here. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to talk to her."

"Do you always stalk people that you went to high school with?" Vicki asked.

"I know my actions seem extreme but I wanted to apologize. I've been trying to choose the right time to do that."

"When was the last time you saw Lyssa?"

"I saw her in the kitchen window this afternoon and I haven't seen her since. That's why I came to see if she was alright."

"How do I know that what you're saying is the truth?"

"Just ask Lyssa."

"Unfortunately I can't. She's missing. Did you see anyone suspicious hanging around outside the apartment complex?"

His blue eyes desperately searched for an answer. "No. Someone had something delivered and there's nothing out of the ordinary with that. They probably weren't even home because the delivery guy returned with the package."

"Do you remember the name of the delivery service?"

"There wasn't a logo on the side of the van and I didn't catch the license plate. Some help I am." He raked his hands through his blond hair.

Henry's eyes darkened. **"Think back to this afternoon. Focus on the license plate of the delivery van. What was the license plate number?"**

"AAKF 946"

Henry quickly jotted down the number**. "You will not remember that I asked you about the license plate."**

Steve resumed the conversation as if nothing had occurred. "I'm in town for a few more days for business." He rose from the chair and handed Vicki his business card. "Please call me on my cell when you know something."

"Sure." Vicki escorted Mr. Carson to the front door.

"He was definitely telling the truth. His heart rate remained constant throughout the discussion."

Vicki became unusually quiet.

"What are you thinking?"

"Normally all the deliveries to this building are from well marked delivery trucks. That had to be how Lyssa was taken."

"But we still don't know who kidnapped your sister and why she was abducted."

Vicki pressed the number two on her cell. "Hi, Mike. I need you to run a name for me, Steve Carson. And a license plate AAKF 946."

"Vic, does this have something to do with a case?"

"Actually, it's personal. My sister is missing."

Vicki could practically picture her former partner's face right now. "It's a long story, Mike. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay, Vic. I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 5 **

"Hi, Vic. Steve Carson checked out. As far as the license plate, that van was stolen a couple of days ago."

"Another dead end."

Someone knocked on the outer office door.

"Mike, I have to go."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"I will. Bye, Mike."

"Bye, Vicki."

A young man with short black hair and a diamond stud in his right ear was standing by Coreen's unoccupied desk. A brown messenger bag was slung across his chest. He had a clipboard and an envelope in his hands.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you Victoria Nelson?"

"Yes."

"This letter is for you. I just need your signature." He gave her the clipboard and a pen.

Vicki signed her name and the messenger gave her the envelope.

"Have a nice day." He slid the clipboard back in his bag.

"You, too."

The messenger's footsteps gradually faded away.

The PI didn't recognize the handwriting on the envelope. Curiosity got the best of her and she carefully opened it. Inside the letter were several red strands of hair.

_Dear Miss Nelson,_

_I was very surprised to learn that you have a younger sister. Not that it really matters. I don't see the family resemblance. Anyway. You and I have some unfinished business. If you want to see your sister again, you will come to Chatsworth tonight. Once you are there, my associate will steer you in the right direction. If you bring any guests, her existence will be, naturally terminated._

_Sincerely,_

_Christina_

All this time Vicki had been thinking that Astaroth was involved. Henry's sire hadn't even been a blip on the radar.

She unlocked the upper drawer of her desk, grasped the golden sun in her hands and slid it into her jacket.

"Hi, Vicki." Coreen poked her head in her office.

The PI quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket.

"Who sent you that letter? Mike or Henry?"

"Neither."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"Christina."

"When did you two become penpals?"

"Since she has Lyssa."

"What?" Coreen's eyes widened in surprise.

"I have to go meet her or she's going to kill my sister."

"Vicki, going to meet Christina without Henry is suicide."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Coreen."

"At least call Mike."

"What part of 'alone' don't you understand? Lyssa didn't deserve to be dragged into this. I'm going to make sure she comes out of this okay."

Coreen blocked the doorway. "Tell me where you're meeting her."

"I can't Coreen. I know you. You'd follow me. Please move out of the way. I don't want to hurt you but I will."

The Goth reluctantly stepped aside. "Be careful, Vicki. And Good luck."

"Thanks, Coreen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 6**

"Thank God, Henry. I'm so glad you're here. Vicki went to meet Christina. She has Lyssa."

"Christina? Impossible. I didn't sense her." He regained his composure and thought for a second. "She must be beyond the city limits. Do you know where Vicki went?"

"She wouldn't tell me Henry. What are we going to do?"

"I wish I had an easy answer to that question, Coreen." Henry paced around the room hoping that divine intervention would provide them with Vicki's whereabouts.

"Henry, I think I can find Vicki."

A look of confusion swept across the vampire's face. "Really? How?"

"Her phone has GPS. I can track her using that."

Henry peered over Coreen's shoulder as she worked.

"As much as I've probably imagined this scenario a thousand times, I work better without hovering."

Before Coreen could blink the vampire was suddenly in front of her desk. "Is this better?"

"Much."

"How long is this going to take?"

"At least an hour."

"That's too long. Vicki could be…"

"I know Henry. I'm working as fast as I can."

"Why didn't you do this as soon as Vicki left?"

"What can I say? My emotions got in the way of rational thinking."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any more pressure on you." Henry briefly shut his eyes. "I should have killed Christina when I had the chance."

"Vicki will be alright Henry. You'll see."

"I pray you're right, Coreen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties or any of its characters. They are Tanya Huff's creations.**

**Thanks to my story consultant, Lena! **

**Chapter 7**

"Christina."

The vampire didn't need to look up to know whose voice that was. Henry, her former lover.

He ran towards her at full speed.

Her henchman suddenly appeared and began spraying the room with bullets. Henry was able to dodge most of them but one managed to clip him in the arm. He briefly hissed in pain but continued bouncing around the room like a pinball.

As Vicki struggled with Christina, she could see Lyssa trying to topple her chair. A sharp cry left her sister's throat before she succeeded on the third try. Henry's sire tightened her grip around Vicki's neck. She was starting to lose consciousness.

"I don't know what Henry saw in you. You're pathetic."

The shooting abruptly stopped. Christina was lifted off her and thrown against the opposite wall.

"Vicki, are you alright?"

"I'll live." She shoved something golden into Henry's hands. "Just in case."

As Henry helped her off the floor, Christina collided into him. They fell to the ground. Some blows were blocked while others connected. Henry caught both his sire's hands in mid-swipe and slammed the Illuminacion del Sol into her chest.

Christina's facial expression was a mixture of fear and surprise. "How could you?"

"I should have done this a long time ago." Henry turned the key counterclockwise.

Christina screamed before falling onto him. Henry pushed her limp body off him and onto the floor. He turned the key clockwise and placed the device in his jacket before going over to Vicki.

The private investigator was kneeling near her sister. Blood was bubbling out of her sister's mouth. Vicki tried to stem the tears welling up in her eyes but seeing Lyssa in her current condition weakened her resolve. Tears began to stream down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's …not… your…fault."

Vicki looked at Henry. Her eyes conveyed the request she was not willing to say aloud.

"Lyssa?" The girl's eyes focused on him.

Confusion flashed across Lyssa's face but was soon replaced with a look of surprise as Henry's eyes darkened and his fangs became prominent. She felt a tinge of pain as his elongated teeth pierced her wrist. Soon after that action he bit into his own wrist and placed it atop her mouth. "Drink my blood if you want to live."

Lyssa hesitated before she began imbibing Henry's blood. She could feel her heartbeat slowing as she downed more of the vital liquid. Her eyes became heavy. Then she felt nothing.

Henry scooped Lyssa into his arms and they hastily made their way out of the building.

* * *

When Lyssa awoke, she was lying in a bed covered with satin sheets. On one side of the bed lay a settee. The room was dimly lit by two lamps. As Vicki's sister swung her legs to the side of the bed, she heard Henry and Vicki arguing in a nearby room. She was amazed how clear their voices sounded despite the doors being closed.

"Vicki, you really should leave. It's not safe for you to be here."

"I am not leaving her. I just found out that I have a sister. I'm not going to abandon her especially now that things have changed."

What did Vicki mean by that? What had changed?

Her mind flashed to the events of the previous night. Henry had morphed into a vampire. Her brain could barely process that thought. She had drunk his blood. Did that mean she was now a vampire, too? She needed answers. Lyssa marched into the adjacent room.

"You're a vampire and I drank your blood. That makes me a vampire as well, right?"

"And a good evening to you, Lyssa. I can definitely see the similarities between you and your sister."

Vicki shot a dirty look his way which Henry pretended to ignore. "Yes, I am a vampire and now so are you."

Lyssa sat heavily on the couch and raked her fingers through her red hair. "Well, I guess that's it then. I can kiss my future medical career goodbye. My life as I knew it is over."

Henry sat across from her. "Actually it's just beginning."

"So Vicki wasn't lying when she said you were older than you looked. How old are you anyway?"

"Almost 500 years old. And as for finishing your studies, I have a friend who should be able to help you with that. After your year in Toronto, I'll make sure you are able to do that."

"After a year?"

"Someone has to teach the ways of the night. I will be your mentor for that period of time."

"Why just a year?"

"Let's just say that vampires don't play well with each other," Vicki chimed in.

Lyssa looked at her sister. "Does that mean that after a year I'll never be able to come back to visit you?"

"Once you are able to better control your vampiric nature, you can come visit Vicki. Just call first. That way I can decide where you can hunt while you are in my territory."

"I don't think I'll ever be comfortable feeding off people. Can't I try animal's blood or donated blood? Do you have connections in that area?"

"I'm sure something can be arranged but you may change your mind once you have tasted human blood."

"Vicki, what am I going to tell my parents? 'Hi, Mom and Dad. I'm a vampire. Pass the O negative?'"

"You could tell them that you want to take a year off. I think I'd skip the whole being a vampire thing though."

"Yeah, I don't think that would go over too well. I knew my life would change when I met you but I could have never imagined this."

"It will be okay. Henry will show you the ropes and you'll adjust."

"I hope so. All I do know is that I'm really hungry."

"Well I guess it's time for your first lesson. Shall we?" Henry gestured to the door.

Lyssa slowly rose off the couch. "I guess I'll see you later, Vicki."

Vicki followed them to the door. "I'll be at my office. Come by when you're done."

"Okay."

They left Henry's apartment.

* * *

"With everything that happened these past couple of days, I forgot to tell you that Steve Carson came by to see you. He said he was your boyfriend in high school. He really seemed concerned when he found out you were missing. He said he wanted to apologize." Vicki slid a business card toward her. "I let him know you were okay. I figured I'd leave it up to you if you want to do anything else as far as he's concerned."

Lyssa took the business card from the desk and slid it in her blue jeans pocket. "I'll think about it."

"Since I'm in town for at least a year, I guess we'll really get to know each other well. So Coreen was telling me you used to be a homicide detective. Why did you leave the police force?"

"That's a long story."

"I have plenty of time. Well, at least until sunrise."

"I was diagnosed with…"

**THE END**


End file.
